ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Enigima Movie
The Enigima Movie is the Emmy award-winning comedy animated adult movie to the award-winning MTV show, The Enigima Show. The movie was released in theaters on March 31, 1997 for UK, and USA, and in 1998 in Japan. This is Klasky Csupo's first movie off of one of their lineups of television shows. Story Blue-haired sophomore kid Kevin Enigima get's chosen as coolest kid in their school. Devin hears about this and won nothing when he was in school. They get into an argument, until Enigima tells Devin that all he does is get into trouble, Devin leaves to cause trouble, but after Devin left, Tristen and Tiffany came out with important news that they were going to have a baby. Enigima get's excited at this, but tells them that Devin has gone to cause trouble. Tristen heads out to catch him. It turns out that Devin and his gang members are messing with the CIA. They were bombing their building, and leaving a mess everywhere. Devin said he was doing this because the CIA take their weapons from them. Tristen was their and scolded Devin and his friends. They left, but the CIA returned, and were pissed off. They wanted to search up who bombed their building. They located only Devin because he stood out, and goes back to the Enigima's house. They start to ground Devin for his actions, and they tell Devin about the baby, but he doesn't care. They were going to have her tomorrow because of medical conditions with Tiffany. The CIA were spying on Enigima to get his DNA. They got it, and went back to create a Evil clone of Enigima. They start to go asleep. We see Devin sleeping, and we see this mysterious shadow heading closer to Devin. Devin sees this as the screen goes back to morning after Devin. Enigima goes to wake up Devin, but Devin is lost. He wakes yup Tristen and Tiffany, and they go to Devin's room, and they also see Devin is lost. Tristen thinks that Devin is just messing with people again. Howver, Tristen looks everywhere, and cannot find him. Tiffany is freaking out because she thinks the baby is coming out. Tristen quickly takes off to the hospital. The next clip is the doctor trying to get Tiffany to push it. The baby comes out. 4eva comes soaring in. 4eva heard the news about Devin. It turns out that the CIA kidnapped him. At first, Enigima doesn't believe him, but 4eva showed him a tape of what they were doing to him. The CIA are hosing him with water so they can answer questions. He also are in a dark space, and lights are flashing at his eyes. The CIA tells him that their will be a show tonight where the final act is where they will execute Devin to taking them on electric chairs. Devin is scared. 4eva tells Enigima that they should save him, and he even brought Trippie, Illuminati, Censor, and Brainy along to. Enigima is almost crying, so he decides to go. But, 4eva wants to see the baby, and take her outside. Enigima tries to, and gives the baby to each of them. However, they are shown to get locked outside do to the door handle being frozen shut. They decide to take the new baby along to. They set on this huge adventure to get Devin. Way later, they decide to fight these villains with their new weapons. Evil Enigima, known as, Evigima invented this giant robot to crush things. He also has a robot assistant in their as well. Illuminati uses his eye lazer, however, it bounces back to him, and knocks him out. Censor then uses his gun to shoot at the robot using 4eva's flight.He shoots the robot in the mouth, but doesn't take damage. Brainy then uses his giant robot he invented, however, The Robot uses bombs to blast away Brainy. Trippie uses his fire extinguisher, but ends up using it the incorrect way, and get's flown into the Robot's mouth, which leads him to get inside of the robot. Evigima forces him to work for him. He does what he is told, however, still roots for Enigima. He then takes on the CIA. Devin notices Enigima, and actually is crying tears of joy that he is saving him. CIA Leader set's the below side on fire. However, the audience for the show thinks it is cool, one of their acts. CIA Leader punches Enigima, and is dangling from the other side that is on fire, he let's go, and he disappears. 4eva starts kneeling where he fell, and starts crying very loud and hard. However, a tear of his is dripping down, and is heading toward Enigima's dead body. Devin is suprisingly upset at this. 4eva starts having trouble attacking them, and is about to kill 4eva to, however, Devin tosses his gun to the leader, and knocks him out. Devin uses his strength to get out of the chair, and has the gun pointed to the CIA Leader, he shoots the bullet, and kills him. Devin is standing at his corpse a tiny bit and attacks the other CIA teams and kills all of them. Devin then set's up C4s around the robot which causes the robot to collapse. Devin pulls the trigger to Evigima, and kills him to, but helps Trippie. A huge moment of silence occurs when they look down at the fire. The tear that 4eva dropped rolls into Enigima's brain to get him functional again. Enigima is climbing back up to the top, and a rare moment of Devin occurs. Devin actually tells Enigima that he loves him, and is happy he is safe. Enigima agrees to and smiles back at him. However, out of nowhere, it turns out that Devin barely shot The CIA Leader, and is not dead. He kicks Devin into this much stronger electric chair that can get him to barely move. Enigima and his friends carry the chair, and drive away with Devin. They do this trick to escape the fire surrounding them, while The CIA have gliders to fly above it. They drive until their on the busy streets. The CIA are shooting at them, but they are dodging their bullets. They cause huge accidents everywhere at the streets, and they go full speed. They go so fast that they can barely stay on it. They turn an intersection, and thats where Devin falls out of the car, and is left stranded at the middle of the road. The CIA quickly stop what they were doing, and take Devin, and stuff him into their vehicle. Since The CIA don't think straight, they leave Devin with his gun at the back trunk. Devin has this nice idea to use his toe to shoot at the tires. He does this, and they crash into this fire hydrant. Devin goes flying into this garbage truck. His cell phone falls out of his pocket, and has another nice idea. He uses his toe again to text Enigma and send him this image where he is where he is. They turn around to chase after the garbage truck. Townsfolk are looking at them strange that their chasing after it, but they exit out of the car, and Enigima tries to catch up to it. Their is a huge piece of string out of the truck's back, and rush jumps to it, and get's flown around, getting hit by thing's due to the truck driver jumping out of the moving truck due to the mess, taking over as a squirrel. They are scared at this, but Enigima climbs up, and get's Devin. He picks him up, and throws him into the car, which he lands on Trippie's lap. Trippie hugs him so he can be safe, but Devin is freaked out at that. Enigima tries to jump in slow-motion as he get's to the car, but he only falls, and get's hurt. Enigima takes over the driving, and proceeds. However, the car run's out of fuel, and think of other ideas to return home. Enigima still had the string from the garbage truck, and decides to tie 4eva up in front of the car. Enigima hop's on top of 4eva to start this, while behind it, the car is tied up with Trippie, Censor, Illuminati, and Brainy in it, while Enigima creates Devin a wheelchair with the electric chair they had, and tied him up at the back. They also insert this fly button on each vehicle, except for 4eva, and they use rocket mode. They go almost faster then the speed of sound, and fly through the sky, Devin goes all over the place, and a bump accidentally turns off fly mode for Devin. He slowly goes down to the road again, and is scared since they don't know where their controlling theirself. Enigima asks them to look back to see if Devin is OK, and they see he is not their, but at the road. Enigima tells Censor to go get him to flying mode. Censor climbs down to get Devin, however Censor is scared to go back up again. They unintentionally do tricks off of vehicles and run into places, however, they go over the water. The CIA use their gliding to catch up to them Censor uses his gun to shoot The CIA, and they die for real. Censor feels happy since he technically saved the day, however, they still needed to return home. Devin flying button got tore apart, and doesn't work. Censor has this nice idea. He jumps into the water to get eaten by the whale. Devin think's he has committed suicide, and died. Devin looks off to the sunset, until he sees the whale again, and heads toward Devin. He eat's him, and notices that Censor was controlling him. After that, the whale splashes the water overtop of him, and Devin and Censor fly to the others. They clap for him as they saw him kill The CIA. They see the hospital to the distance, and they are officially done with their huge adventure They head into the doctor's office. Tristen and Tiffany are worried about them, but the doctor opened the door. They were hugging each other. They decide to title the baby, Jaylyn. Then, everyone heads home, and the movie ends. Production Word about this movie was announced sometime in October 1995. However, Robert Nelson, the director of this movie announced in March 1996 that "a new character" will get introduced to this series, and will be a new member of the Enigima's. However, the entire movie started production in December 1995. This movie has been in the works for two entire year's. However, the movie was basically done sometime in 1996, but didn't get released to theaters until 1997. Cast *Robert Nelson as Enigima, Tristen, and Censor *Josh Johnson as 4eva, Brainy, and CIA Assistant *Oliver Willson as Devin, and Illuminati *Andrew Brown as Robot *Sophie Williams as Tiffany, Trinity, and Jaylyn *Eddie Vedder as Trippie Reception The Enigima Movie was at the top of the box office on its opening weekend. Rotten Tomatoes gave this movie a "Certified Fresh" rating, he quoted, "The Enigima Movie tries very tough to add action, and sad and heartwarming scenes, and Devin confessing he loves Enigima is cute". Poll How do you feel about The Enigima Movie? Very cool Sad and heartwarming Feels very action-packed Category:1997 Category:Films Category:Movies Category:R-rated animated films Category:R-Rated Movies Category:Klasky Csupo Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Dark Comedy Category:The Enigima Show Category:Action/Adventure Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:1997 films